


17

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	17

“咔哒”一声，笔帽套上钢笔，将米白色的信纸折叠放入奶白色的信封中，打开抽屉第二格，将信轻放入。

宋闵浩关掉桌上的台灯，暖黄色灯光熄灭，就在准备走进浴室刷牙时，门铃响了起来。他看了看墙上的挂钟，快晚上十点半了，谁会挑这个时间来？走过去打开门，发现南太铉杵在门口。

明天是他17岁生日诶，干嘛这时候跑出来。

“啊？太铉你大晚上的不回家干嘛？阿姨不会担心吗？”

“叔叔阿姨在吗？丹雅在吗？”南太铉没理会宋闵浩的提问。

“都不在，怎么了？”

“刚才我和我妈吵架，就跑出来了，能不能住你这一晚？”没等对方的同意，南太铉就径直走入房子里，把背包扔在地毯上，气嘟嘟地一屁股坐上沙发。

宋闵浩掏出裤袋里的手机，编辑短信发送给南太铉的母亲，告诉她南太铉今晚在他家住，让阿姨不要担心。

“月考考不好，就吵架离家出走了？”

南太铉捶了旁边的人一拳，翻了个白眼回答：“离家出走个鬼，你见过哪个离家出走的人时刻的行踪被上报给母亲大人？你什么时候能够纵容我一下，让我来一场真正的离家出走？”

“就看你什么时候离家出走时不跑来我家。”

撅着嘴，南太铉心想自己根本做不到嘛。他一个高中生没钱又没车的，每次所谓的“离家出走”能离家多远？还不是闹脾气摔家门后，步行十分钟来到宋闵浩家。

“太铉啊，你都准备17岁了……不是，一个多小时后你就17岁了，能不能不要总和阿姨吵架，阿姨她很辛苦的。”

“怎么现在你也开始教训我？不就是一个多月前满18岁比我大一岁而已吗，说话变得和中年教导主任一样。”

“还不是为了你好？明天你还是不回家吗？你的生日诶。”

“睡醒了再考虑。”

南太铉本质上很乖，脾气来得快去得也快，睡一觉醒来脾气消得差不多，然后就乖乖回家了。

“洗过澡了吗？”

“没洗。”猜中了。

“你的T恤裤子拿来了么？内裤呢？”

“……都没有……”哎，绝对是这个答案。

“呀你个臭小子穿走我多少衣服了？还有，我有多少条标签都没拆的内裤被你顺回家？”

“你以为我很想穿你内裤嘛？Size那么大，宋闵浩，胖闵浩。”说完南太铉吐舌头，比了个鬼脸。

“哪个的size？”

“你能不能别老想歪，是说你腰围，腰围，腰围。谁会知道你那个size多少啊，又没看过……”

“怎么没看过？小时候不是看多了么？……”

“长大了就没看过了啊。”

“噢，那你要看吗？”

“………………………………”南太铉突然间羞得话都说不出，涨得通红的脸低下来，心里嘀咕宋闵浩怎么一点都不害臊地开这种玩笑。

“不逗你玩啦，”他走上去揉了揉南太铉头发，“你鞋都没脱就走进来，看看把地板弄得多脏。换鞋去，我去帮你拿衣服，快。”宋闵浩转身走进卧室，打开衣柜找出一个中号储物盒。每次南太铉总爱嫌宋闵浩内裤size大穿着太松，宋闵浩说那你以后把你内裤洗了留在我家得了，南太铉摇摇头说不行，被丹雅看到了该多不好意思，然后下次来又继续一脸不舒服地穿size不适合自己的内裤。宋闵浩上个月在商场时突然想到这事，再想到那小子以后还会多次离家出走，就买了几条适合南太铉的内裤存在自己衣柜里的储物盒里，这次终于用得上。

宋闵浩再拿了件白T恤，挑了条浅蓝色的家居裤，走到客厅时发现南太铉已经打开了电视机，盘着腿坐在地上拿着手柄玩FIFA。脸还臭臭的，应该是在打游戏消气。宋闵浩拍拍他的头，让他先去洗澡。南太铉摇摇头说不嘛，打完这一局再说。

“先去洗澡，待会出来我陪你打，好久没和你打游戏了。”

南太铉一听宋闵浩要陪自己打游戏，赶紧起身将手柄丢在一旁，捧过衣服往浴室跑去。

跑到半路突然停下来，“浴巾呢？”

“浴室里，架子上。”宋闵浩回答，心想得备一条南太铉专用的浴巾在自己家里。虽然自己并不介意和他共用一条浴巾，南太铉似乎也不介意，但这样好像……不太好。

南太铉转过头继续跑向浴室，宋闵浩拿起手柄坐在地上，打起刚才暂停的游戏。

 

南太铉是爱打游戏的，但，因为自己没有游戏机，所以不经常打。

小学三年级的寒假，他和宋闵浩跟着家长去别人家做客，看到一个大哥哥拿着手柄玩《使命召唤》非常神气的样子，南太铉扯了扯宋闵浩衣袖，指着电视机旁黑色的XBOX，说哥，我也想玩。

宋闵浩走上前，问大哥哥能不能让南太铉玩一玩，对方挥了挥手，说小孩子不会玩的，让他俩玩滑滑梯去。

“我才不是小孩子，我都三年级了，我不玩滑滑梯了。”听到嘲讽的南太铉哭着说。

看到南太铉开始掉眼泪，宋闵浩还没来得及回骂大哥哥，就跑到南太铉身旁，搂着他，说不哭不哭。

“有我在还有什么东西得不到呐，我买给你就是啦，不哭不哭。”

然后那年南太铉的生日，宋闵浩搬了一台XBOX到他面前。

那天，宋闵浩轻叩南太铉家的门，等到南太铉来开门后，双手递上一封信。

“先读信，然后再给你拆礼物噢。”宋闵浩笑了笑，露出洁白的牙齿，指着地上包装好的纸盒说。

那时候还不知道有拆信刀这东西，南太铉急忙撕开信封，弄得信封侧边变成难看而不规则的锯齿状。

“可爱的太铉，今天你十岁啦，祝你生日快乐……”接下来一大段都在形容南太铉是如何的可爱，“……送你的生日礼物，是一台XBOX！是不是很高兴呀？可是爸爸说要把它放在我家，以后你想打游戏，就来我家吧，反正我的东西就是你的。哈哈，我们太铉以后也可以打《使命召唤》啦~生日快乐。你的闵浩哥。”

南太铉抬起头，一脸“天哪我不敢相信”地看着对面的宋闵浩。

宋闵浩挑了挑眉，说：“你闵浩哥是不是很好？”

南太铉乖乖地点头，抱着宋闵浩，说哥你最好啦。

后来，南太铉才知道，那台XBOX是宋闵浩生日时多次央求父亲才拿到手的礼物。宋闵浩自己也挺想玩的，但忍了一个多月一直没拆，只为了等到5月10日和南太铉一起打开装着XBOX的纸盒。

“闵浩哥，你真的最好了。”知道这件事后的南太铉有点儿不太好意思，怎么说它原本是只属于宋闵浩一人的礼物。

“只要是对太铉，怎样都不过分啊。”

从那以后，南太铉想打游戏时就跑宋闵浩家，反正他俩家近得很。南太铉有考虑过买一台游戏机放家里，但感觉一个人打游戏挺无聊的，还是和宋闵浩在一块更有趣，于是就放弃了这个计划。

Two is better than one.

 

“宋闵浩，没有热水啊！！！！！！！！”南太铉从浴室里探出头来，“水都开了五分钟了，一直是冷的。”

热水器恰好今天坏了，刚才宋闵浩洗澡用的也是冷水。

“今天还挺热的，你应该洗得了冷水吧？或者，我帮你去邻居家接点热水？”

现在都十点多了，大晚上的打扰邻居不太好。南太铉挥了挥手，说我还是洗冷水吧，应该可以的。

接下来的十分钟。

“我操宋闵浩你家的冷水哪里是冷水，分明就是冰水啊！”

“天哪我觉得我要在初夏冻死了。”

“你家热水器是不是看准了我今天来你家，专挑今天使坏？”

“妈妈啊我想回家，我再也不离家出走了。”

嗯，刚才是谁说“应该可以的”？

南太铉哆嗦着打开门，头发湿漉漉地往地板滴水。

唉，这小子，总是不喜欢使用吹风筒吹干头发，却又喜欢把头发留那么长，等上好长时间才能干。

“先把头发吹干了。”

“不吹，不喜欢吹风筒的热风。”南太铉拿起浴巾擦了擦头发，朝宋闵浩走去。

宋闵浩放下手柄，皱起眉头，说：“你刚才洗了冷水，现在头发又湿着，很容易感冒的。”知道南太铉一定又会顶嘴，宋闵浩走上前拉住他的手腕，把他拉回浴室，“吹，干，头，发。”宋闵浩一字一字地说。

看到南太铉没有任何回应，还似乎有要溜掉的想法，宋闵浩腿一伸拦住他，说：“不愿是吗？我帮你。”摘下挂在墙上的吹风筒，开启热风模式。

南太铉感觉宋闵浩有一丝生气了，就没再出声，乖乖地低下头表示顺从。

宋闵浩的右手举着吹风筒，左手伸入南太铉软软的头发中，指尖时不时摩擦头皮，引来南太铉头皮的一阵酥麻。

“转过来，不然我吹不到那一边。”

南太铉乖乖转过身。

视线正对着宋闵浩的胸口，当然了，是隔着对方身上的T恤衫。

南太铉突然间有点害羞，视线下移，该死，是他结实的腹部，再往下移就是……

赶紧闭上了眼睛。

对方身上和自己相同的沐浴露留下的味道，还有T恤因为白天在阳台被照耀而残余的阳光的味道，都透过空气传入鼻腔。过近的距离使得对方的体温被自己的皮肤轻易感知，温热温热的。对方的呼吸也时不时拂过自己的额头。这些却躲避不掉。

天呐，自己的脸颊现在一定红得如车厘子一般，好似随时都可以滴下鲜红色的汁液。

不知道过了多久。紧张与害羞的不断放大、膨胀使得一毫秒都变得好长。

吹风筒的噪声戛然而止，“好了，终于吹干了。”

宋闵浩将吹风筒重新挂回墙上，看到南太铉闭着眼睛，问他困了吗。南太铉猛地睁开眼，说不困，自己觉得吹风筒送来的热风让他太难受了，所以就闭上了眼睛。

“都是为了你好啊。还记得你初一那次高烧，不想让它再次重演好吗？一天见不到你都超难受的。”

 

初夏的第一场大雨。

坐在窗边，看着雨滴不停地砸向玻璃窗，下滑，留下透明的痕迹。多日以来的燥热终于被暂时平复，内心也变得清爽凉快。

南太铉心情好极了，突然想跑到雨中淋个畅快。他和母亲说自己出门买支笔，母亲叮嘱他记得带上雨伞，他说好，却转身悄悄藏起雨伞，穿上鞋打开门冲入雨中。

舒服。

然后往宋闵浩家跑去，把宋闵浩拉出来，两个人在雨中奔跑跳跃了一下午。

第二天迎来的是宋闵浩的感冒，还有南太铉的高烧。明明淋的是同一场雨，体弱的南太铉立马招来了高烧，躺在病房里一直没醒，而后天就是他的生日了啊。

得知两人一起淋了一下午的雨这事后，宋闵浩被禁足在家中。他哭着喊要去医院探望南太铉，遭到阻止。电视机旁的XBOX不愿打开，书包里的作业本不愿翻开，餐桌上的筷子不愿提起，用各种方式抗议都无效，宋闵浩差点儿以为自己再也不能见到南太铉了。最后哭着写了一封信给南太铉，泪珠断断续续地砸在信纸上，还好用的是防水墨水，字迹才没有晕开。他在信里祝南太铉生日快乐，再三向南太铉道歉，问以后两个人能不能继续一块儿玩。信还是让妹妹丹雅偷偷送去给南太铉的。

南太铉醒来后没多久看到了那封信。然后可怜的信纸啊，再一次被泪水打湿。

“蠢闵浩，明明是我拉你出来玩的，干嘛和我道歉……我怎么会不理你……你真的最好了啊。”

那是两人成为朋友后，宋闵浩唯一一次缺席南太铉的生日。从此之后，再也不想尝到远离南太铉的滋味，把南太铉保护得好好的。

 

反正明天是周日，不需要上课，既然南太铉想打游戏，那就陪他打好了。玩了三局FIFA，宋闵浩都故意让给了南太铉，他就是连南太铉输了游戏时难过的样子都不忍心看到。

“累了，借我靠一下。”玩到第六局时，宋闵浩挪了挪屁股，拉近和南太铉间的距离，将头靠在南太铉肩上。刚才在浴室里的极度紧张再次袭来，南太铉连手柄上哪个键是哪个键都搞不清了，脑子一片糊涂，只剩下“他会不会听到我现在急速的心跳声”。

接下来的几局，即便宋闵浩努力给南太铉放水，但南太铉还是全部惨败。

“啊，好无聊啊，别打游戏了吧，干点别的事？”宋闵浩支起身子，看了看根本不在状态中的南太铉。

南太铉摇了摇头，盯着电视屏幕，说还是继续打游戏吧。他担心待会儿宋闵浩又要做出什么令他脸红心跳的事。

“好吧。”重新拿起手柄，南太铉说什么就是什么。

下一局还没结束时，所有的光在瞬间突然熄灭，只剩微弱的月光洒进来。

“跳闸了吗？……还是整个小区电力都中断了？……”南太铉怯怯地问。

“呃，我看一下。”宋闵浩起身摸索着走到阳台边，看到路灯全部熄灭，附近的房子里也都是一片漆黑，“整个小区都停电了。”

南太铉叹了口气，怎么他一来什么坏事都发生，然后问现在要干什么。

“睡觉去吧，也不早了。”宋闵浩说完就转身往卧室走去。

“宋闵浩……”听到南太铉在呼唤他的名字，宋闵浩停下脚步，他听到南太铉继续说，“给我带路，我看不清，担心撞坏东西……”

南太铉听见宋闵浩的脚步声慢慢靠近自己，他黑乎乎的身影离自己也越来越近，五官慢慢地清晰。

然后对方牵过自己的手，将自己从沙发上拉起。

天，他能不能别总干些粉红色的事，南太铉心想。

哎，是自己总想得太多。

毕竟是自己待了十多年的家，即使闭着眼睛也能够快速走到自己的卧室。却因为牵着南太铉，宋闵浩特意放慢了脚步。

走的很慢很慢。

心跳和呼吸，拜托你们也慢下来好不好？南太铉祈祷。

“到啦。”宋闵浩终于松开了南太铉的手，“那个……今晚你睡地板可以吗……我有点儿怕床底……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，宋闵浩你还是这么怕鬼啊。”前几秒的害羞突然消失，南太铉大笑起来。嗯，宋闵浩确实很怕鬼。虽然他总说自己是最有男子气概的人，但从来不敢一个人看鬼片，听到点什么奇怪的声音都能一惊一乍的。南太铉来他家过夜时，他担心南太铉睡得不舒服，就把自己的床让给南太铉，而自己睡地毯，但总害怕床底会有什么奇怪的东西，就坚持开着壁灯睡觉。

今晚停电，没有了壁灯的保护，宋闵浩不敢睡地上，哈哈。

 

南太铉拿过卧室角落的枕头和被子，那是宋闵浩特地放在角落为他准备的。放置好枕头，铺好被子，然后南太铉钻进被窝中。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

5月上旬，天气开始转热。停电，没有冷气，在被窝里有点儿热。

十分钟后，南太铉脖子开始冒出汗珠，难受，睡不着。

“闵浩，睡了没……”他试探性地提问。

“没，热……”宋闵浩虚虚地回答，应该也热得挺难受的。

“啊，该怎么办，停电了除了睡觉什么都不能干，却又热得睡不着。”

“那……我们聊天吧，好久没和你认真地聊天了。”

 

“一次考试没考好，你也不应该和阿姨吵架嘛。”

“最近数学课上的东西都好难，担心下次考试连班级平均分都达不到。宋闵浩你倒是好了，次次数学考试分数130以上，不想理你。”

“哎，以前我数学很差的啊，都是初三那时为了你才补回来的。不记得了？”

怎么可能不记得。

怎么可能不记得当初数学危险地刚刚跨过及格线的宋闵浩，为了能和南太铉上同一所重点高中，拼了命地花整个寒假去补习数学。南太铉有几次约他出来玩，他都没空。南太铉当时说宋闵浩你为了数学都不要我了，宋闵浩说还不是为了以后能和你在一起。

那年南太铉生日，照旧收到一封来自宋闵浩的信。

“还有一个多月，我一定会为了你考上三中的，相信我！”

宋闵浩的拼命付出最后确实有了回报。中考数学只扣了十二分，他拿着三中的录取通知书，跑到南太铉面前，说：“虽然这是我的录取通知书，但这也是给你的迟到的生日礼物，我和你高中又能待一块儿啦。”

“天哪宋闵浩，你的数学到底是怎么能够……从险些不及格到A+的？”毕业聚会那时，身旁的同学问起。

“因为有了为之奋斗的人。”

 

“还有二十分钟就17了啊你，”宋闵浩亮起手机屏幕看了看时间，“以后不要再因为成绩的事和阿姨闹脾气了，真的，你再这样我就不高兴了。”

“嗯。啊……我终于要17了。你有没有给我准备礼物？”

“没有…………”

“哎你这人……算了。话说，小说里总说17岁很神奇，会有喜欢的人，甚至会谈恋爱，哈哈哈哈，闵浩的17岁是怎样的？”

“是怎样，还不是和前十几年一样，整天跟在你后面。”

“……没有喜欢的人吗？”

“有啊。”回答得很干脆。

“哦。”但南太铉一点都不想听到这个肯定的答案。

“你这臭小子有没有喜欢的人？”宋闵浩问。

“有啊。”

“这样啊……那……”

“哎呀我累了，我要睡觉去了。”南太铉打断宋闵浩的说话。

宋闵浩没再回话。

 

十五分钟后，还是好热啊，还是睡不着。

南太铉坐起来，瞄了眼床上的宋闵浩。宋闵浩背对着他，呼吸均匀，大概是睡着了吧。南太铉钻回被窝，望着白白的天花板，开口。

“我喜欢的那个人啊，长得黑乎乎的，小时候我还觉得他长得一点都不好看，像个小混混。

“可是有哪个小混混会那么温柔呢？有哪个小混混会对我这么好呢？有哪个小混混会如此钟爱粉红色呢？

“啊，说到粉红色，那个总说自己最具男子气概的人，居然最喜欢粉红色了。男子气概个鬼啊！

“不过他的内心也和粉红色一样软啊，一直温柔地去忍受、包容我的不好。我真的想知道他到底是怎么忍受我的坏脾气的。我就是没有他的1%的好啊。

“我真的很喜欢你啊。

“从14岁到17岁，都一直喜欢你啊。即使是到97岁，也会喜欢你啊。

“宋闵浩，那个人就是你啊，这些告白，你都听不到，蠢蛋。”

南太铉叹了一口气，再次起身望了望宋闵浩的背，嗯，没有被吵醒，然后他钻进被窝，这次真的要入睡了。

大约一分钟过后。

“你，过来。”即将坠入梦境的南太铉朦胧地听到宋闵浩哑哑的声音。

瞬间就清醒了，“我操，宋闵浩没睡？！”。

“啊啊啊？”

“叫你爬上床来，不准反抗。”

南太铉纠结了几秒，最后还是面露苦色地爬上床，躺在宋闵浩旁边，紧张地盯着他的背部。

“我要发言了，不准你插嘴。”宋闵浩仍旧没转过身。

“我喜欢的那个人啊，长得很白，像牛奶一样干净。而且他总是一副冷漠脸，从小就是，对谁都是，对我也经常这样。他还特别喜欢穿黑色，像个大人一样。

“可是有哪个大人会总是需要别人去照顾呢？有哪个大人总是动不动就离家出走呢？有哪个大人脾气那么烂总需要人去包容呢？

“可是他脾气那么烂，我还是愿意一直去忍受。如果我不去忍受，那谁对他好呢，他要是受委屈了，我也不好受啊。

“他这人还特别喜欢做些暗搓搓的事。比如说，趁喜欢的人睡觉时，悄悄的告白，故意让对方听不到。

“即使他超级差劲，他也没办法阻止我对他的喜爱。

“他明天就要17岁了。诶，不对，现在应该到5月10日了。他现在17岁了。可是还像个小孩子一样不成熟，还是需要我去保护。

“好吧，我就一直保护他好了。反正，我乐意。

“因为，我喜欢他啊。”

一脸惊愕的南太铉看到宋闵浩转过身，月光照在他的脸上。他的眼睛对着他的，似乎所有柔和的月光都进入到宋闵浩的双眸中，无比温柔。

南太铉后来听到一首叫《XO》的歌，每次听到那句"Your love is bright as ever, even in the shadows"，他总能想到这时宋闵浩的双眸。

——你的爱迸发出耀眼夺目的光芒，即使在阴影下仍清晰不已。

他听到宋闵浩再次开口。

“我说没有给他准备生日礼物，其实我准备了。”

一秒，两秒，三秒。

宋闵浩一点点地靠近南太铉，挑起他的下巴，将吻轻轻落在他的唇上，柔和得让南太铉觉得自己的双唇被抹上了一层月光。

“我想知道，这样的礼物够不够好？因为他不满足的话，我会不开心的。”宋闵浩松开南太铉的唇，笑了笑。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

南太铉搂过宋闵浩，把头埋在他的胸口。

“好，真的很好。

“你真的最好了，一直都是。

“没有比17岁的恋情更好的礼物了。”

 

★

 

蠢货，怎么可能没给你准备生日礼物呢。

给你的情书都准备好了，放在柜子的第二层呢，离你这么近。

却没想到是你先开口了。

想一直照顾你，想一直喜欢你。

7岁，17岁，37岁，67岁，87岁，97岁，一直都是。

17岁生日快乐。

————

  
年龄算法按中国的算法。


End file.
